1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term door impinged tethering anchor (14) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to tethering anchor (14) or merely anchor (14). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the pad connector strap (26) connection to a bracing pad (20), if present, is one of attachment, for which purpose stitching at a sewn sector is the preferred means. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the tethering anchor (14) is positioned by emplacement on the opposing side at the top of a closed door (200). A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The passing or enreevement of the strapped loop (16) through connector eyelets (21), where that arrangement is employed, is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that the connection eyelets (21) may comprise a stitched sector (72), slits (82) or riveted rings (92), meaning that any member of the latter configurative group (72, 82 or 92, respectively) would in fact be the former (21). The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that with respect to a given prior art reference, an enwrapped solid object such as tubing comprised the assembly's anchor (14), meaning that in the given instance, the enwrapped object was itself the anchor (14). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the enwrapped object so disposed would always have been a tethering anchor (14) but a tethering anchor (14) could have been an enwrapped object in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the handhold and tethering assembly (1) is said to comprise, among other things, a tunneled handhold (11) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the object—the handhold and tethering assembly (1), the hand bracing pad assembly (2) or the components of either—in the manner they would ordinarily be observed if positioned for use. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings, the tethering anchor (14) regarded as being brought to the top of the closed door (200), the pad connective strap (26) preferably disposed at the top or upper portion of the bracing pad (20), if present, and the operator's (100) fingers disposed over the top of the handhold (11); or conversely, the prior art sit-up devices illustrating means of retention either by what is herein designated door blocker obstruction, ante, or impingement at the bottom of a door (200) or the manner pad (20) might be permitted to slip downward on the strapping loop (16). Similarly, references to lateral are meant to designate the respective sides of an object, such as when connector eyelets (21) are said to be disposed as ears at the lateral pad edges (27) of any pad (20) included as an assembly constituent. Moreover, reference to the opposing side of a closed door (200) means the face thereof (200) other that upon which the operator (100) conducts the exercises.
As a further instance, the word affront with its derivations, a revival of the archaic, is used herein to denote the physical relationship between two objects, meaning that a first thereof is disposed very near or adjacent the second in what may be considered face-to-face orientation. It is, thus, said that the bracing pad (20), when present, comprises a door affronting face (28) and an oppositely disposed hand affronting face (29) and that in exercise, the operator's (100) hands are positioned in affrontment of the door (200). The expressions do not necessarily infer actual contact, which might better be described as abutment, as where it is said that the assembly is arranged to dispose the bracing pad's door affronting face (28) for abutment against the door (200). The usage of all of the foregoing terms of orientation must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the assembly is positioned.
Certain words have been coined herein to simplify discussion. In some cases, a verb is converted to a noun or adjective and, perhaps, vice-versa. For example, enreeve or derivations thereof such as enreevement stem from the word reeve and are used as a shorthand expression to more conveniently describe an arrangement in which an elongated object is inserted through a given opening. The same is true of enwrapment, stemming from the word enwrap, in which one object is circumscribed within a covering enclosure; or the word enclampment as an expression of the function of clamping devices. The term strap intersection or strap intersection site identifies the meeting place of the end of one strap with some portion of another, such as might be formed, for example, where two separate assemblies had their ends interconnected to one another by means of strapping. The terms attachment sector and sewn sector identify the site a given attachment is made, the latter referring specifically to a stitched connection upon a strap or straps. The meanings of such terms are generally explained ante.
The word tunnel is another example of noun and verb inter-conversion. In familiar parlance, it denotes an elongated cavity or hollow within an object. It is often used equally well as a verb herein, however, with tunnels or tunneled as variations in expression—in much the same manner one might speak of a hollowed longitudinal object. The tunneled handhold (11) and tunneled handhold core (12) are, accordingly, addressed at some length ante.
The term door (200) mounted, door (200) retained or door (200) anchored refers to well-known conventions wherein an exercise assembly is connected to a door (200) in one manner or another—often, as we have seen, by adopting some means of door blocker obstruction or impingement to that end.
As generally known, the word impinge itself, or forms thereof, address means of retention, such as result from squeezing or the application in some manner of tensioning forces against it. Its meaning is distinguished from door blocker obstruction in which an object is positioned to offer trapping restraint to a tethering anchor (14) at the opposing side of the door (200). While retention by reason of impingement results partly from pinching portions of the strapping loop (16) between the door (200) and door frame (201), door blocker obstruction results by reason of the inability to pull the tethering anchor (14) through even a wider crack between them (200, 201).
The word strapping, as used herein, denotes any composition amenable to being formed into a reasonably strong strap. Preferably, it comprises a woven fabric but may, nevertheless be composed of plastic or other materials. In that respect, a selected plastic must accommodate sewn stitch-work satisfactorily should such means be used for connection.
The term “chin-up” is now a commonly recognized one describing a physical exercise in which the operator (100) grasps a reliably secured overhead support structure—often a horizontal cross-bar or limb—and, by pulling upward, releases his or her (100) weight from all underlying support, raising the body to an objective level, such as by bringing the chin to a point proximate the overhead support. It is a general practice to perform the exercise in repetition.
The grasping effort may be undertaken in either of two ways. Most popularly, perhaps, the exercising operator's (100) hands are oriented with the fingers—curled, as they are, over the top of the handhold (11), the body's support structure-point forward, away from the body. However, the grip may be reversed so that the curled fingers are directed back toward him or her (100). In instances in which the overhead support comprises freely twisting paired handholds—rings or the sort—it is not uncommon to incur torque forces which turn the forearms and wrists inward toward one another either in supination or pronation, respectively, depending upon which grip modality is employed. It is a phenomena one might not unreasonably seek to avoid, depending of course, upon personal preference. I should not be overlooked that although chin-up exercises are usually conducted with the operator (100) facing the body's support structure, he or she (100) may alternatively face away from it with the hands grasping a little behind the head. Again, the fingers may be turned either way—again, depending upon personal preference.
Chin-ups may, of course, be conducted upon the support of a horizontal bar—or, for that matter, even upon a tree limb. Some have even performed them upon separate lateral means of support—that is, with the left hand supported by a structure separated from that for the right—much in the manner separately anchored distal pull-type exercises might be performed. Where they are undertaken against a vertical surface—a wall or door (200), as contemplated herein, or the like—and the operator's (100) hands affronting the surface (200) are permitted to repose in pressured abutment against it (200)—the resulting torque may be partially overcome. Nevertheless, the inclusion of a cushioning pad between the operator's (100) first and the door (200) has been observed to provide some relief from awkward contact which might otherwise reduce the efficacy of the exercise.
Over the course of time, other sorts of body lifting or supporting exercises were adopted, some even prescribed for therapeutic purposes—spinal traction and the like.
The history of door (200) anchored exercise assemblies is indeed an overcrowded one. Nonetheless, the especially current societal focus upon human body development—at times seeming even to border upon narcissism—disposes the field as a profitable one worthy of continuing structural nuances. Despite such near-excessive popularity, even small changes are gladly welcomed. Where door (200) mounted assemblies are considered, it is first appropriate to resolve the relevant prior art into two major groups—that in which the exercise assembly is tethered proximal the anchoring site and that in which the tethering is distal that site. A proximally anchored assembly would be one in which only a very short lead extends from the anchoring point to the operator (100) and is, therefore, highly suitable for chin-up exercises. Because there is very little history of hardware associated in particular with chin-ups, the subject matter must for the most part be evaluated collectively from numerous parallel references.
Somewhat of interest and shown here merely for the sake of putting matters into perspective were a large number of assemblies tethered distal the anchoring site. They were U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,695 issued to Ciampa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,900 issued to Welch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,240 issued to Dunston; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,867 and 5,505,677 issued to Hinds; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,369 issued to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,064 issued to Holm; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,781,422 and 5,839,994 issued to Elbogen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,698 issued to Mazor; U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,837 issued to Hubbard; U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,403 issued to Dunn; U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,929 issued to Markham; U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,817 issued to Lake; U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,226 issued to Kushner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,972 issued to Reichard; U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,651 issued to Roth; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,666 issued to Jacobsen. Those comprised elongated exercise cords, in most cases stretchable ones. However, in Dunston, Welch, Hubbard, Lake, Kushner, Reichard, Elbogen and Roth—though only preferably in the latter—the cord or strap was non-stretchable. In the later Hinds patent, Markham and by option in Jacobsen, the tethering strap was not impinged by the door (200) but rather looped around a doorknob for its connection. Some sort of strap retention—generally either impingement or door blocker obstruction—between the door (200) and its frame (201) was relied upon throughout most of that class of assemblies. Mazor, Lake and Reichard were three exceptions, in which a form of door (200) edge enwrapment by an unyielding brace-like anchor was employed in place of strapping. Most employed a thickened section of the strap to lock the assembly in place overhead. This was true of Dunn, although his impingement was directed to use in an automobile. In Roberts and Kushner the strap was knotted, while Jacobsen's optionally employed a tied bow. Interesting enough, however, Dunston and Welch comprised enwrapped solid objects—tubing and the like—for the anchor. The Roberts assembly also included a strap enreeved handhold, a feature similarly provided for stretchable cord in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,059 issued to Romney. One of the Roberts embodiments, while affording only limited discussion therein, provided for a proximately tethered assembly, further considered ante.
Of somewhat more pertinence was a group of proximately tethered bottom-of-the-door anchored devices created to facilitate sit-up type exercises by means of foot retention. Although they were dedicated to a different sort of exercise, the similarity in function is not difficult to perceive. Thus, what was proximately anchored by door blocker obstruction at the bottom of the door (200) might equally well have been installed at the top with appropriate chinning handholds substituted for the foot straps. Those were U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,825 issued to Hult; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,902 issued to Michaelsen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,782 issued to Carlson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,270 issued to Melton. As would have been appropriate for a chin-up assembly, all four featured solid anchoring members in associative arrangement with a short tethering strap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,990 issued to Forster, however, another proximal arrangement, the door blocker obstruction was disposed at the top of the door (200) in a manner which, had it then been considered, would have been suitable for chin-ups. The assembly provided no handholds but instead included foot-pegs with cushioning pads to permit the operator to hang upside down for physiological traction. Following the reasoning applied to the sit-up assemblies, supra, chin-up handholds might feasibly have been substituted for the foot-pegs.
There were two patents worth mention which disclosed devices specifically dedicated to chin-ups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,033 issued to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,175 issued to Harrell featured tools for the assembly's overhead enclampment upon a door frame (201). In both, the operator's (100) tug upon the mechanism in performing the chin-up tightened the vice-like clamping grip in self-enhancing functionality. Any assembly created solely to permit chin-ups, of course, constituted one in which the exercise tension site is proximate the anchoring site. The first of those two is relevant only in the vaguest sense, however, for it involved no tethering strap or cord whatsoever.
Interestingly, Ciampa, as an alternative arrangement, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,472 issued to Toole disclosed an overhead framework proximately braced in place by enwrapment hardware at the top of a closed door (200). In the latter case, the framework was body supporting. Closer still to the endeavor at hand in that proximal tethering was by impinged strapping were U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,990 issued to Forster and the Roberts patent, supra.
The proximate tethering concept briefly addressed in Roberts featured a somewhat cumbersome strapped system of connection rings and buckles but was, nevertheless, suitable for chin-up exercise.
It would be beneficial if the knotted, ringed and buckled proximately tethered embodiment of Roberts were modified by providing an additional strap-enreeved handhold, substituting it for the tethering anchor and then combining with that the simple proximal strapping arrangement and cushioning pads of Forster. Providing for the anchoring strap's enreement of the hollowed tethering anchors of Dunston, Hult and Michaelsen together with the Forster pads might achieve the same end. Such a construction would enhance its widespread availability by reason of manufacturing economies and would more readily encourage its frequent use because of its simple and aesthetic character. It would also be beneficial if one might temporarily adapt a chinning assembly also to distal exercise pull uses.
The multitude of door tethered exercise assemblies has surely gone far in fulfilling substantial physical fitness needs and objectives. Yet, those pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. So far as chin-up assemblies are concerned, the concern just immediately addressed has not been met at all.